He Loved Her So
by CaskettLover726
Summary: Jenny O'Hara is a recent college graduate, who gets her dream job as Production Stage Manager of Wicked, but when she's taken by the infamous Phantom of the Opera, will her life ever be the same again? Takes place present day in NYC/Coney Island. First fanfic I've ever written! I'm a developing writer, so reviews are greatly appreciated! This is Erik/OC! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

He Loved Her So

Chapter 1

Jenny O'Hara was the typical college graduate, you know, 21, going on 22, tall, pretty, very tired, and happy to have graduated, except she was sort of special in her own right. She had graduated 2nd in her class from Carnegie Mellon University, one of the top theatre schools in the country. She graduated Maxima Cum Laude in Stage Management. Jenny had studied and interned in the West End, Broadway, and even did a semester in Paris. She was unique in that she was one of the best stage managers of her generation; she was on top of everything, always prepared, always one step ahead of the director, and had the most important thing you want in a stage manager; passionate about what she did.

But like any other person, she had a past. When Jenny was in 6th grade she tripped and dislocated her elbow. It should have been a simple fix, but the doctor messed up and didn't tell her or her mother. Jenny went on to have 6 more surgeries and ended up suing the first doctor for malpractice. Although she won her case and got a nice sum of money, she could never forgive the doctor for what he had done; he had taken away her innocence and her ability to trust someone. No sum of money could ever replace what she lost over the course of the 5 years she had had her surgeries. After all of the surgeries, Jenny developed many gnarly scars all over her right arm as expected and she still couldn't mover her arm fully. The scars healed all red and bumpy, but Jenny showed them off proudly because they told her story and showed how tough and resilient she was.

Jenny had already gotten tons of job offers from all over, West End, Paris, California, and Broadway. The offer she got that she couldn't refuse was Production Stage Manager of Wicked on Broadway. Wicked will be celebrating their 10 year anniversary at the end of July and Jenny could hardly wait. Their current Production Stage Manager decided to retire after almost 40 years working on Broadway and boy was he ready; he had been slacking off completely; he was just ready to leave the show and never come back. Jenny planned to announce to her family her job decision at her graduation party the next day.

The next day was the day of the party and Jenny was in the bathroom curling her hair, when all of a sudden she heard a banging on the door "JENNY! Come on, hurry up already you've been in there for an hour! I have to take a shower!" It was Kieran, her younger brother, he'd be turning 20 in the fall and he was the laziest person Jenny had ever met in her entire life.

"It's my party I have to look good! Besides you should have showered this morning when you had the chance! People are going to be here soon!" Jenny shouted back

David retorted "Ugh! Fine, I'll just go use the pool shower outside, take your sweet ass time!" And as he finished his sentence, Jenny heard him trot down the stairs and outside.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Jenny said to herself as she turned up her favorite song, "Music of the Night" and sag along with it. Five minutes later Jenny finished curling the last piece of hair just in time to hear the doorbell ring. The first guests had arrived, it was her older cousin Kelly, who also had some news she said she was going to share today.

Jenny had always looked up to her older cousin and when she saw Kelly in her first amateur production, jenny knew she wanted to be involved in some way or another. Kelly gave Jenny a hug and said "Congratulations! I knew you could do it! Can't wait to hear where you're gonna start working!"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough and I'm sure you're going to be quite jealous!" Jenny replied as they were walking to the backyard where jenny discovered a bunch of other guests had already arrived, like her two best friends Kevin and Allison.

Jenny hadn't seen them since spring break and was so happy to see them now! Jenny ran over to Kevin and said "Congratulations almost Dr. ! I can't believe you're going to be a psychotherapist by the time you graduate next year! That's insane! I'm so proud of my best friend! And you Allison! Congrats on visiting all seven continents! I can't believe you have time to travel so much!"

Allison and Kevin both blushed and Allison said "Oh thanks, I try to find time and if I can't find it I make it!"

Kevin just rolled his eyes at Allison being Allison and said to Jenny "Oh thanks! I can't believe it either, everything is working out so well and I can't wait for you to meet my new boyfriend. He's going to come with us next week to Coney Island for your birthday."

Jenny was happy that Kevin finally found someone he was happy with and said "Awesome, I can't wait to meet him."

The party went on and Jenny mingled among her guests, thanking people for their congratulations and answering questions about her plans for the future, but she hadn't revealed where she'd be working until cake time. Jenny ordered a special cake to reveal to her family and friends that she would the next Production Stage Manager of Wicked.

Jenny brought the cake out and it read "Congratulations on Graduating CMU! Soon you'll be Defying Gravity at Wicked!" and as people read the cake, the party erupted into cheers of congratulations all over again.

Kelly saw the cake and had a puzzled look on her face when she said "Wait a minute…..you're the new Production Stage Manager of Wicked? I'm the new Elphaba! We're going to be working together! This is going to be the greatest experience of my life! I can't wait to start with u! When do you start? I start Monday"

Jenny immediately squealed in delight and said "Me too! I start Monday too!"

The party was a success and the next day Jenny moved into her new apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan along with her dog that she named Elphaba because Wicked has always been one of her favorite musicals, along with The Phantom of the Opera. Ever since middle school Jenny had been obsessed with Phantom, everything about it intrigued her; the story, the characters, and especially the Phantom, whose real name was Erik Destler. When Jenny was in middle school, she would pretend she was Christine and she would choose the Phantom over Raoul every time because she felt like she related so much to him; they both had deformities on their bodies, Jenny on her arm and Erik on his face. She had always wished the Phantom was real and that he would whisk her away and they would live happily ever after. Jenny thought that would happen once when she was studying at the Populaire in Paris.

**Enter Flashback**

One day she had ventured into the parts of the opera house that were closed off to the public and she had found a trap door in one of the dressing rooms behind a mirror. Jenny looked around to make sure no one was coming and she stepped in and left it open a crack so she could get out when she came back.

When she stepped into the dark hallway, candles flicked on by themselves and this creeped Jenny out a lot. Like a good stage manager, Jenny had her flashlight on her, so she pulled it out and walked a little faster deep down into the dark insides of the Populaire. Jenny walked down a winding staircase right to the bottom, where she met a strange, glassy lake with a little row boat on it. Although Jenny was hesitant to get in it, her curiosity overpowered her, so she hopes in and started rowing. He arm started to hurt but it wasn't long until she saw hundreds of candelabras come out of the water and as soon as they hit the surface, they lit the cave up to reveal a lair with an organ as its centerpiece and a jewelry box with a monkey sitting on top of it, on top of the piano. Jenny though she saw someone out of the corner of her eye, so she didn't want to get out of the boat for fear of getting caught. So she turned the row boat around and paddled out of there as fast as she could. When Jenny got back up to the surface world, she found the groundskeeper and told him about what she saw down there. What Jenny later found out was that Andrew Lloyd Webber had commissioned an exact replica of the Phantom's lair underneath the Populaire, and they have an actor dress up as the Phantom and they take tourists down there at night. People apparently love the experience and it's one of the number one tourist attractions in the area.

**Exit Flashback**

Jenny spent the entire day leading up to her first day at work setting up her new apartment and playing with Elphie. Jenny went over her mental checklist of what she needed for her first day at work "pens/pencils, check. Spiking tape, check….." and so on. But Jenny would soon realize that this would become a week she would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Here's a character list! Forgot to add it to Chapter 1, so better late than never I guess!**

**Erik Destler: (will also go by Mr. Y) btwn. 35 and 40**

**Jenny O'Hara: 21 going on 22**

**Kevin Eccleston: 22 – Jenny's best friend**

**Allison Katic: 20 going on 21 – Jenny's other best friend**

**Kelly Mauzey: 26 going on 27 – Jenny's cousin who will be Elphaba**

**Kieran O'Hara: 19 going on 20 – Jenny's brother**

**Seamus O'Hara: 17 – Jenny's other brother**

**Jenny's mother and father**

**Hadley Fraser: around 30 – Plays Fiyero in the production of Wicked**

**Meg Giry/Meg Grant: 26 – Swing in Wicked/turns out to work for Mr. Y**

**Mme. Giry/Mrs. Grant: 50ish – chorographer for Wicked/turns out to work for Mr. Y**

**A/N: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, Wicked, or Love Never Dies….they all belong to their respectful owners.**

Chapter 2

Today was the day Jenny start work at Wicked. She could hardly wait. Jenny wouldn't start out as stage manager right away though; she would begin as assistant stage manager until the current Stage manager Bryce retired in four weeks. Jenny didn't mind though, she was just happy that she was given the opportunity to work in such an amazing and inspiring show.

Since it was Sunday, they had a 3pm matinee which Jenny was happy about because she'd be home early and they may hold an afternoon rehearsal tomorrow since it was a dark day (no show for that day). It was almost 11 am and Jenny's phone buzzed, it was a text from Kelly and it read "Are you as excited as I am right now? Meet me in a half an hour at the café across the street from the Gershwin for lunch."

Jenny relied "Sounds great, see you then!" She grabbed everything she'd need for her first day and hopped on the crosstown but that would get her to 51st and 7th. The ride seemed shorter than normal as Jenny perused her script for the show and went over some important cues she would need to pay attention to during the show. Before she knew it, she was at the café and she and Kelly had a nice lunch together talking about how excited that they were both making their Broadway debuts together and how far they both came from putting on mini productions of Phantom, Anything Goes, King and I, and many more of their favorites. Before they knew it, it was call time and they headed across the street to one of the best days of their lives.

Kelly and Jenny parted their separate ways once they got up the stairs; Kelly went to her dressing room and Jenny to the stage managers office where she met Bryce. Bryce thought his retirement had already started once Jenny got there. As soon as she walked in and put her stuff down, he pulled out his flask and started drinking. Jenny was going to say something, but she figured he would be leaving in a few weeks and she would need the experience with or without his help.

The show started and Kelly was amazing, the audience loved her. As Bryce sat there, barely making his queues on time, Jenny was watching his every move, nudging him every once and a while making sure he was conscious. Kelly's rendition of "Defying Gravity" was flawless and the audience gave her a standing ovation at the end, which rarely happened at the end of an act. When the curtain closed, Jenny dashed to congratulate her cousin as she was brought down from the lift that she flies on during the song. Jenny followed Kelly to the dressing room as she was changed into her stunning Act II dress, which Kelly decided to call Stella. It was a tradition for all Elphabas to name their gigantic, beautiful dress.

It was time to start Act II and Jenny got everyone in their places, but when Jenny got back to her place, Bryce was gone and a mysterious man sat in his place. Jenny couldn't see his face and she tried to say something to him, but something came up and Jenny was called to the other side of the stage for the rest of the show. When it got to the point where Elphaba is supposed to melt, the stage manager is supposed to lower the lift slowly so the actress doesn't get hurt and fall. But, Jenny saw that the mysterious man was paying attention but he dropped the lift all at once. Kelly fell through the trap door but was unharmed; she just fell really hard on the mat that was below in case something like what just happened, happened.

Jenny wanted to run across the stage and reprimand the man for what just happened, but she couldn't make it across in time because of the actors who were taking their places for the final scene. Jenny stayed calm and knew she'd give it to him after the show. Kelly finished the show and was very well received by the audience, and once again, she got a standing ovation from them and one of the chorus members brought her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. After the show, Jenny ran across the stage to see what the hell was up with dropping Kelly, but the man was gone before she could say anything to him. All of a sudden, Jenny heard a blood curdling scream ring through the theatre and without processing what just happened, she ran to see what was wrong.

Jenny ran center stage to meet one of the swing members, Meg Grant, who was standing petrified in place staring up at the ceiling. Jenny looked up and saw Bryce's body dangling from a rope on one of the curtain rods. As soon as she saw his body, she called the cops. About 15 minutes later, Detectives Tennant and Piper arrived and after their investigation, they ruled it a suicide and his body was wheeled out the door for the last time. The director was in shock, but came over to Jenny and said "Well I thought you would have a few more weeks of training, but after today you have proved to be a force to be reckoned with. Congratulations, you are now the head stage manager of Wicked."

Jenny was in shock, but was happy and said "Thank you very much, you won't regret this decision." And walked off stage to go home, but as she was walking towards the door, she thought someone was following her and did a double take, but no one was there.

The week turned out to be very interesting for Jenny; she was adjusting well to her new position, but like her clumsy self, she almost got hurt a few times. The worst thing that happened to her was on Tuesday though; Jenny was making her normal rounds around the stage before the show, like checking trap doors to make sure they lowered properly and so on. But, the same trap door Kelly fell through was left open and Jenny didn't realize this, so when she started walking to the other side of the stage to get her bottle of water, she stepped in the trap door and fell through. Jenny knew the mat wasn't there and as she fell, she knew she'd be screwed as soon as she hit the ground. But she never hit the ground; instead, she fell into the strong arms of someone awaiting her falling body. Jenny looked up real fast as he set her down on the floor, but all she saw was the back of his body as he ran away from her. Jenny realized that it was the same man that had taken over for Bryce at Sunday's performance.

Everyone who saw Jenny fall came running over to the trap door to see if she was alright. Jenny said "Yeah I'm fine, the mat was here to break my fall." Jenny was lying through her teeth, but she knew they couldn't see down there because all of the lights were off under the stage. Jenny pulled her flashlight out of her back pocket and got to her feet and made her way back up to the stage.

As soon as Jenny got back on stage, a producer came running up to her and said "Miss. O'Hara, I'm so sorry or everything that's happened to you these past few days, first Bryce, then you tripping over a set piece that was carelessly left out, and now this. This is unacceptable, I'm so sorry this is terrible, and we rarely have anyone get hurt on set. To apologize, you don't have to come in until next Tuesday. Don't worry about a thing; I have it all under control. Your Assistant Stage Manager, Matt Smith, can take over for you while you're gone. Enjoy you week off, you need it; you've been working your ass off for our production. I'll see you next Tuesday."

Jenny replied "Oh no it's okay I'm fine, it's no big deal, I can still work…"

Jenny was cut off by the producer "Oh no! I insist, take a break, as you know this is a very stressful job, you deserve it! Good bye! Have a good week!"

And just like that, Jenny was out the door and back on the crosstown bus back to her apartment. Her week was boring up until that Saturday, which was her 22nd birthday. Kevin, his new boyfriend Jeremy, and Allison were taking her to Coney Island for the day to celebrate. But, what Jenny didn't realize was that it wasn't only a birthday celebration, but that it was her last day as a free woman.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Let me know what you though in reviews! I'm having a lot of fun writing this for all of you! Get ready for the next chapter; because Erik makes his first official debut and as always, it's a crazy Erik way to be introduced.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the 3rd chapter! Enjoy and please write reviews! I really need them, I got one and it was really encouraging! Let me know if the chapters are too long too, I try to fit too much all into one chapter, so I don't know when to stop. Thanks for reading!

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, or Love Never Dies, all belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 3

Kevin, Allison, and Jeremy arrived at Jenny's apartment at about 10:30 on Saturday morning, the day of Jenny's birthday. They all brought gifts, including Jeremy, whom she had never met before and off of her first impression, she already knew he was perfect for Kevin. Jenny didn't get a chance to open her gifts just yet because they had to get down to Coney Island for their 12pm lunch reservation at Gargiulo's Restaurant. They hopped on the subway and were at the restaurant in no time.

The group had a wonderful lunch celebrating Jenny's special day and even more fun at one of her favorite places in New York, Luna Park. It had always been her favorite place since she was little. Jenny was never much of a partier, even in college; she always preferred low key affairs and simple ways to have fun. As the day died down, they walked along the boardwalk looking out at the ocean, they were walking along having a great time talking about Jenny's new job, until Kevin stopped dead in his tracks and said "Jenny…..look at that sign, what does it say, tell me I'm seeing what I'm seeing"

Jenny looked up and saw the mysterious red, gold, and black sign that read "Phantasma." Jenny looked at Kevin and said "No, I see it too, it says Phantasma. That's the same name as the Phantom's side show in _Love Never Dies, _this is too bizarre. First the replication of the lair at the Populaire in Paris and now Phantasma, this is just getting a little too strange."

Kevin knew how much Jenny loved Phantom, so he suggested something she never would have done in a million years, "How about we go in, look the door is cracked open, the building looks like it's abandoned, and no one has been here in years. What's the harm in just taking a look around, it could turn out to be your best birthday yet." Allison and Jeremy nodded their heads in agreement.

Jenny looked at the apprehensively and replied "Fine, we'll go in, but we leave when I say so, it is my day after all." Kevin pulled the door open and the smell of moth balls came flooding out as they stepped in to the late 19th century building. As they walked into the theatre, they lights were on, which was strange, but the group thought nothing of it as they explored the ornate freak show. For a side show, it had a beautiful theatre complete with red velvet seats and mahogany arm rests. Whoever designed the theatre spared no cost.

All of a sudden, Allison called out "Guys! Come up on stage, look what I've found." Allison was holding up a beautiful black net-like necklace that had large sapphires in it surrounded by small black diamonds. Jenny couldn't believe such a beautiful necklace was just thrown there so carelessly on the ground. Allison walked behind Jenny and put the necklace on her and said "Oh my God, Jenny this necklace is stunning; it looks like it was as if it was made for you or something. You should keep it, no one seems to care about it, if they did, why would they leave it just thrown here?"

Jenny took out a mirror from her bag, and saw her reflection; the necklace really did look good on her. Jenny looked at them and said "Fine, I guess I could keep it, there's nothing wrong with that, this building is abandoned. No one will even notice it's gone"

Kevin looked like he was thinking and then he said "Wow, I wonder what this place was like on the night the woman wore the necklace…." And in unison Jenny, Allison, and Jeremy agreed and let their imaginations run wild.

**Flashback to Christine singing "Love Never Dies"**

Christine stands center stage singing in front of an audience for the first time in ten years, and she reaches the end of the song "_Love never dies, Once it is in you, Love may be fleeting, Love lives on, Love may be fleeting, Love lives on._" Christine receives a standing ovation at the end of the song and as she is taking her bows, she looks stage left to see Erik standing there watching her with a warm and loving gaze, but when she looks stage right, she discovers that Raoul has left. What she didn't know was that Raoul was on the next ship back to France. Christine's heart drops a little, but when she looks back at Erik, she knows her heart is with him. Christine exits the stage and goes straight to Erik where she is greeted by a kiss from her lover. She asked Erik where their son was, but he had no idea. They later found out from Madame Giry that Meg had taken Gustave down to the pier.

Erik and Christine arrive at the pier to find Meg leading Gustave to the end of it. Erik talks Meg into giving Gustave back to them, but when Meg draws a pistol from her pocket and points it at herself everyone is shocked. Erik tries to talk Meg out of suicide, but in the process, Christine is accidentally shot. As Christine lay dying, she tells Gustave some very important information, that Mr. Y (Erik) is actually his father. Gustave accepts this newly found out information and as Christine lay dying, Erik told her for one last time that he loved her. Christine replied "I have always loved you, take care of our son." And those were her last words.

Later that night, there was a little old gypsy who walked into the theatre. Erik looked at her and said "We're closed, you have to leave."

But, the gypsy stayed there for a minute and then relied "Sir, please help me, I'm hungry and I have no money and nowhere else to go."

Erik spat back "Well you can't stay here; I have nothing to give you, can't you see I'm grieving, I've lost the only woman that will ever love me!"

The gypsy became angry and replied "Not only one person will ever love you, you have to understand that!"

Erik was now in a rage and screamed back "I'M A HIDEOUS MONSTER NO ONE COULD EVER LOVE ME, NOT IN A THOUSAND YEARS WOULD ANYONE EVER LOVE ME FOR ME!"

The mysterious gypsy stoop there unfazed by Erik's screaming one bit and she said in a calm tone "Fine then I curse you to live forever until someone can say they love you. The only way the curse can be broken is one must say they love you as they gaze upon you unmasked face and proceed to kiss you on the lips. You will be frozen at this age, and invincible along with whoever is in this building presently until someone breaks the curse. Maybe next time you'll learn to put others before yourself." And all of a sudden the lights went out and the gypsy was gone.

Erik soon found out that Meg and Madame Giry were in the building at the time of the curse, but Gustave was sitting outside staring up at the stars when this all went down, so he wasn't included in the curse.

The worse part of the curse was that Erik watched his son grow up. Erik saw all of Gustave's milestones; he became a successful composer, he started a family of his own, and worst of all he saw his own son die at the age of 75. Erik couldn't handle the loss of his two loves anymore, and attempted suicide multiple times, but the curse prevented him from his eternal sleep. Eventually he locked himself away and started composing again. He frequently traveled back and forth to Europe, mostly to France, England, and Ireland.

Madame Giry became an acclaimed choreographer and Meg became a Broadway star who mostly got supporting roles, but she was happy with that. They certainly made the most out of living forever, while Erik spent most of it sulking that he would never find someone to love him for who he was.

**Exit flashback and go back to Phantasma with Jenny, Kevin, Allison, and Jeremy**

Jenny snapped out of her day dream and said "Well if it was anything like the ending of _Love Never Dies_ I sure it was pretty depressing, but if it wasn't, I'm sure it was a magical evening." All of a sudden, the group heard what sounded like footsteps making their way up stairs. Jenny made a mad dash for the door, followed by Jeremy, Kevin, and then Allison. But, what Jenny didn't realize, was that her wallet had fallen out of her open purse as she started running towards the door.

They got outside and hailed a cab back to Jenny's apartment. They reached their destination, and they all got out and took the elevator up to Jenny's floor. As she looked into her purse, she saw that her wallet was gone. Kevin soon helped her realize that she must have dropped it at Phantasma when they were running for the door. They all offered to back with her, but Jenny said "Oh no! It's fine, it'll be quicker if I just go back myself. Thank you guys for a lovely day! I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, nice meeting you Jeremy!"

Jenny went into the apartment real fast to grab her spare metro card and once again took the subway back to Coney Island and was there in no time. Jenny got off at the subway stop that was closest to Phantasma and went in the same way they had before. The lights were out his time, so Jenny pulled out the flashlight that she kept in her bag and started retracing her steps. Jenny got all the way down to the front of the stage and aimed the flashlight down; there she saw her turquoise Coach wallet sitting right in front of seat B5. As she was walking to get it, she thought she heard a noise, but ignored it; it was an old building that probably made weird noises all the time.

Jenny made it to her wallet and crouched down to pick it up and as she was about to get up, but felt a presence around her, and then all of a sudden she felt something slip around her neck. Before Jenny could reach up and feel what it was, it tightened and an old smelly rag held over her nose and mouth. Even before Jenny could make sense of what was going on, she was unconscious.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know it was a little longer than the others, but I had a lot I wanted to get in on this one. I apologize for the way the flash back was written, I'm not 100% happy with it and I know it could have been better, but I didn't want to write out the entire end to LND, so I changed it around a little and tried to make some of it my own. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Next chapter is where we officially meet Erik, Meg, and Mme. Giry! I'll try to update tomorrow night, but no promises, because I have the SAT Saturday morning. If I don't get around to updating tomorrow, I'll try to do 2 chapters on Saturday after the SAT! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for chapter 4! I had a very busy week, but things are starting to wind down, so hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly! Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews I love getting them, so keep them coming!

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, or Love Never Dies, all belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 4

As Jenny regained consciousness, she found herself sitting on the cool concrete ground, with her hands tied behind her back around a metal pole. She felt groggy as she tried to absorb her surroundings; the room was dimly lit by a few candelabras and across the room, Jenny could see that there wasn't much in the room, just an old piano and mountains, upon mountains of sheet music. Jenny tried to crane her neck to the left and then to the right, but as she attempted to move, something got tighter and tighter around her neck. She knew it was only a matter of time before her captor came back and she had to act fast of she wanted to get out. Jenny readjusted the position she was sitting in and as she did, she felt something in her back pocket; Jenny couldn't believe her luck, it was the pocket knife her dad had given her when she moved out of the house and into her apartment. He was always giving her things like that in hopes that if she was ever in an emergency it would be there to help her out. Well this was an emergency and boy was Jenny glad she had it. Jenny was able to get one of her hands into her back pocket to fish the knife out. Once it was in her hands, she opened it up and started to slice the rope up and down until her hands became free; after her hands were free, she was able to get the rope off of her neck. After Jenny had gotten a closer look at the rope, she realized that it was no ordinary rope, but it was identical to the one Bryce had killed himself with. Jenny started to grow more and more suspicious that it could be the infamous deeds of the Opera Ghost, but she didn't have much time to think because she heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Jenny silently ran over next to the door frame and waited until her kidnapper had come through the door; as soon as she had gotten the chance, Jenny plunged the knife into the lower right side of his stomach and pulled it out again, but oddly enough he didn't double over in pain, instead, he seemed to get stronger. The mysterious man threw her to the ground in anger and roared "Silly girl, you think you can harm me? No one can harm the Phantom of the Opera!" As he turned to face her for the first time, Jenny saw a white mask covering the right side of his face; all of her suspicions were confirmed in that split second. Jenny was so shocked, that she fainted right there on the floor.

Once again, Jenny regains consciousness, but this time, she wakes up on a bed in a different room; it was a large bed, with blood red silk sheets and a black down comforter. The room was mostly empty except for a dresser, a few book shelves, one door, and no windows. Jenny managed to get herself out of the bed and over to the door even though she was still in a lot of pain from being thrown on the ground like worthless ragdoll. She jiggled the door knob, but it was locked. Jenny said to herself "Of course it's locked, you're being held captive; why would you even think for one second that it might be different." She wanted to scream, but could barely make a noise, she was still in shock about what had just happened. Jenny dragged her feet back to her bed and sat down and went over Gaston Leroux's novel, both musicals, and the movies that were based on the Phantoms story. Jenny remembered the Leroux had always believed that the Phantom existed, but she always thought he was a crazy French novelist who was always on a hallucinogen as he wrote his tale. As Jenny tried to go over all of the details from the stories, she realized her week off was almost up and she would have to be back at work on Tuesday. She knew if she wasn't there that people would begin to wonder where she was because she is such a huge part of the show and it couldn't possibly go on without her.

As Jenny went on contemplating her future, she didn't hear the small dainty footsteps approach the door, until she heard a key turning in a lock. The door opened, and finally Jenny saw a small, dainty, blonde haired girl walk through the door with a tray of food; as the girl got closer, Jenny realized it was Meg Grant, one of the swing members from _Wicked_. Jenny was so happy to see a familiar face and said to her "Oh thank God, finally a familiar face, you're in the swing at _Wicked_ right? Well I have no idea where I am, or what's going on, if you could just give me an inkling as to all of this, I would be so grateful!"

Meg went over to the bedside table, set the tray down, looked at Jenny and giggled. Before Jenny could say anything else, she was gone and the door was locked once again. After Jenny rattled the door knob for what seemed like the millionth time, she wandered over to the tray of food; on the tray there was some fruit, a small turkey sandwich, and a bottle of water, but Jenny was in no mood to eat, so she plopped down on her bed and started staring around the room. All of a sudden, something caught her eye; there were white sheet covering something fairly large. Jenny got up and pulled the sheets down to uncover five large bookcases filled with old pictures, sheet music, and books of all genres. As she perused the bookshelves, she found many old pictures of the same woman; they weren't in color and the quality of the pictures wasn't very good either, but Jenny knew who it was. The woman had all of the same features as the descriptions of Christine had in the novels and musicals; the gorgeous long, brown curly hair, the fair skin, and the pure innocence of woman embarking on her singing career. Jenny kept looking through more pictures of her, and she came across one of her wearing a familiar looking necklace. It was the same necklace Jenny found in the theatre and was wearing now. Jenny looked down and touched the necklace, and then looked back at the picture just to make sure it was the same one; it was with no doubt, the same exact necklace that Christine Daae was wearing in that picture.

Just as Jenny started looking through more pictures, she heard a key turn in the lock; Jenny whipped around to see a middle aged woman walk in. She sees the look of confusion on Jenny's face and says "Good evening, I am Ms. Grant; I know you have a lot of questions, let me tell you all I am allowed to before you start asking them." Ms. Grant walked over to Jenny's bed and sat down. As she sat down, Jenny took a seat next to her and when she saw that she was walking with a cane, Jenny realized where she had seen Ms. Grant before; she was _Wicked's_ acclaimed choreographer. It was strange though that she stayed, because once someone choreographed a show, they left. But no, Ms. Grant was there every show to watch over her daughter Meg and to make sure everything went perfect.

Ms. Grant sighed and said "Well I would like to start off by apologizing for my boss' behavior; he's not very good with other people, especially women." Jenny listened to her as she fiddled with the necklace and Ms. Grant noticed this and asked "May I ask where you got that from my dear?"

Jenny wondered if she should tell her the truth, and thought that that would probably be best. Jenny looked at Ms. Grant and said "Well I was here earlier exploring the theatre today with my friends for my birthday and one of them found it on the floor and gave it to me. I loved how it looked on me, so I kept it. I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist, I've never seen anything like it before."

Jenny stared at the ground and Ms. Grant said "Oh it's alright, it looks better on you than it did on the person it was meant for anyways. Well, I suppose I should tell you the truth if you are to be His prisoner. Miss. O'Hara, my name is Madame Giry, I was born in the 1800's in Paris, France and I have a daughter Meg Giry. We both worked in the Opera Populaire in Paris while I was liaison between the Opera Ghost and the mangers of the Populaire. We came here after Christine left Him and we have been here ever since. Well you know what happens after Christine comes back for Him, but what you probably don't know is that after she dies, a gypsy came and cursed Him to live forever until he found someone to love him because like always, He was sulking about being forever alone. I hope this doesn't come as too much of a shock, I mean I know from work that you are a huge _Phantom_ fan, so you won't be too confused, right?"

And at that moment, Jenny sat there speechless, she tried to speak, but no words would come out. Finally Mme. Giry broke the silence and said "Miss. O'Hara I have been watching you, you are an intelligent girl, and I think you'll do just fine as His prisoner. From what I've seen at work, you stand your ground and you don't let anyone tell you what's right and what's wrong. He will respect you for that." Mme. Giry got up to go, but as she was almost to the door Jenny stopped her.

"Madame Giry, how long have you been watching me? And why were you watching me if you don't mind me asking, I mean no offense but it's a little creepy." Jenny just stared in disbelief as Mme. Giry turned and looked in her direction.

"I only follow His orders, I never question Him. I have been watching you ever since you observed in London. He made sure that after you came to Broadway and interned at _Wicked_, that you would get the job offer of a lifetime. He sees something in you; you must be special in his eyes. I trust his judgment and you should too. I must be going; he will be in soon to talk to you. Oh, and you can keep the necklace. I will see you soon. Good night." Mme. Giry closed the door behind her, and once again locked the door so Jenny couldn't attempt an escape.

Jenny laid back on the bed and just stared at the cement ceiling as she contemplated the last few hours of her life. It wasn't a dream, Jenny knew the signs of her dreams, and none of them were here. Jenny rolled over on to her side, and felt a lump in her pocket; it was her iPhone. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the time, it was almost 2 am on July 27th; it had only been about five hours since she had been taken prisoner. Jenny was about to call Kevin or Allison, but she saw that there was no service, "Well that's great" Jenny thought to herself. She got out of the bed and walked around and looked at some more of the books. As she was looking through the books, she realized that He would be coming in soon. She thought to herself "How should I act towards him? Should I be defensive and stand my ground, or should I be compliant and just agree with whatever he says? What should I call him, I mean I know his name is Erik, but should I call him Phantom, or Opera Ghost, or Mr. Y? Whatever you're over thinking it, just breathe." Jenny took her own advice and took a nice, deep, relaxing breath and decided that she would act calmly toward the Phantom, maybe if she proves not to be a threat she'll be released. Jenny got back up and grabbed a book on magic and laid back down on the bed with the book and starts to drift off to sleep, but just as her eyes are about to close, the door bursts open and in walks the Phantom of the Opera.

Jenny quickly snaps out of her grogginess and sits up. She takes a look at him, and he seems to have calmed down a bit. Just as she is about to say something to him, he says "I am your worst nightmare, if you so much as disobey me, horrible thing will happen to you. You have already trespassed, so for that you will be m prisoner for the rest of your life."

Jenny was so overwhelmed and tired that she started to cry; she couldn't believe what he was saying, would she really be his prisoner for life? It was just too much for her to handle while she was over tired. Erik saw her tears and bellowed "Why do you cry? Your tears will do you no good!"

Jenny meekly said "I've just started my life and a new job, and now it's over! I love my job, my family, and friends, and I'll never get to see them again!" As Jenny was saying this, she was so confused; she never cried over something like this, she never cried at all come to think of it.

Erik seemed to look at her with pity for a moment and said softly "You are due to start work again starting tomorrow, if you behave for the next few days, I will let you go, but you must come back to me."

Jenny looked at him through the tears in her eyes and said "How do you know I'll come back?"

Erik seemed to have taken this as a challenge to his authority and said "I have eyes and ears everywhere – I will know your every move, every step you take. If you so much as take a step outside of the Gershwin without my permission I will fatally harm your family. I know where they live, work, attend school, I know what they look like; I know that your brother Seamus has a disease and he almost died when he was 7. I know EVERYTHING about you!"

Jenny was terrified by his revelations; they were all true, but how did he know? Jenny stopped crying, and took another deep, soothing breath and said calmly "I will be your prisoner, but if I stay with you, you must promise me that you won't touch my family and if I disobey you, you hurt me, not them. They have nothing to do with this." Jenny paused for a moment to see if she had forgotten anything, and then once again in calming tone said "Also, if I am to stay here for the rest of my life, you must let me go to my apartment and let me get my dog and some clothes for the next few weeks." After stating her demands, Jenny was trembling. The girl felt empowered by being able to stand up to her captor, for many had not been so audacious as she and lived to tell the tale.

Jenny looked up to see Erik's shocked face; he was confused and vulnerable, like a toddler lost in the mall. Stuttering as he spoke, the opera ghost said "You will find that your dog and most of your clothes are here, if I find I can trust you, I will allow you to go back to your apartment in a few days accompanied by Meg. I hope you find this room to your liking, as you will be here for the rest of your life. I will send your dog and belongings in with Madame Giry in a moment. Either I or Madame Giry will be accompanying you to work tomorrow. Good night Miss O'Hara." And just like that he was gone.

Jenny went back to her bed and slowly sat down; she was still trembling. Once again that dreaded door opened and Mme. Giry walked in with Elphaba and the rest of her things. Elphie saw Jenny and jumped right into her lap; Jenny had never been so happy to see her dog in her entire life. Mme. Giry walked over and sat next to Jenny and said "No one has ever talked back to him and lived to see the light of day, he must see something special in you. Many have spoken back, but he silenced them immediately, but after what you said, he seemed captivated and vulnerable."

"If he sees something special in me then why is he keeping me as his prisoner?" Jenny sighed and got up.

"He has been hurt twice before and He fears being hurt again; you know the stories, they are all true. Christine broke his heart twice and He fears He will never love or be loved again." Mme. Giry said hesitantly.

For a minute Jenny felt sorry for him, be realizes that she is his prisoner, and why should she be sorry for him. He is insane! How could anyone ever love him? Mme. Giry excused herself and said "I will accompany you to work in the afternoon. If you need anything, come find me, He has instructed me to leave the door unlocked, he trusts you to not run away. Good night Miss. O'Hara." Mme. Giry closed the door behind her, but did not lock it. After what just happened Jenny didn't once think about escaping.

Jenny looked at her phone again and it was nearly 3:30 am; Jenny crawled into bed with Elphie and closed her eyes. After all, she had a long day ahead of her tomorrow night for her first day back at work. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep with Elphie next to her not knowing what was in store for her future.

**Hope you enjoyed it and that it was worth the long wait! I know it's a little long, but there was so much stuff going on in this chapter I just wanted to get it all in! Let me know what you think in the reviews! I hope to publish the next chapter by the end of the week! Finals are starting tomorrows so I'll finally have so much needed free time to write! Oh and PS – I made a small change to when Jenny starts work, I think in previous chapters I had said that she starts on Tuesday, but to help with the flow I changed it to Sunday. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 and once again sorry for the wait! School ended a week ago Friday! I love all the reviews I'm getting! Just to clarify, if some of you don't get it, Erik was put under a curse and that's why he's here in the 21st century. Keep the reviews coming! Enjoy Chapter 5!

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, or Love Never Dies, all belong to their respected owners.**

Chapter 5

Jenny was awoken about six hours later by some very loud organ music; it was very similar to the organ music that Christine was woken up to after the Phantom brought her down to his labyrinth. Just then, the loud obnoxious music changed to a soft melody; as soon as it started Jenny realized it was "The Music of the Night" and since it was after all one of her favorite songs ever , she started to sing quietly to herself as she left her room. As she got closer to the music, Jenny heard Erik singing; it was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, he really did have the voice of an angel. Jenny stopped at the doorway of the room where Erik had his organ, piano, and the rest of his music stuff; not realizing she was still singing, Erik stopped playing, turned to face her and asked "Was that you singing?"

Jenny must have turned bright red, because she could feel her face get all hot as she said "Oh, pfft, nope. That wasn't me, I can't sing at all." Jenny wasn't sure, but as she spoke, she could have sworn she saw Erik smile softly.

Erik motioned for her to come closer, and Jenny obeyed not wanting to annoy her captor. Erik looked at her and said "Well if that was you singing, you have a lovely voice and your place is on stage not behind it." Jenny blushed, but quickly realized that she was his "prisoner" and she shouldn't be flattered by his compliments, no matter how much she might have wanted to. Erik continued speaking and said "You may explore my realm; the kitchen is the second door on the left if you are hungry. As you can see I have adapted to the 21st century quite well and I have kept up with the latest technology. Madame Giry will accompany you to work at 12 pm, you will need travel time. I have things to do; I'll see you around, have a good first day back at work Miss O'Hara." And just like that he was gone again. Jenny was surprised at how fast his mood changed, but brushed it off and found the kitchen.

Jenny was starving; it was almost lunchtime, so she found some chicken cutlets, friend them up, and made herself a nice sandwich. When Jenny finished eating, she looked in the pantry and found some dog food for Elphie. The poor puppy had been following her around all day with a scared look on her face. Her dog bowls were already in the kitchen and all Jenny had to do was fill them up. Elphie was happy and finished her kibble in no time. Jenny got up and explored the lair with Elphaba on her tail the whole time. Jenny was absolutely fascinated by the whole place; there was a gourmet kitchen, a gorgeous dining room, a living room with a huge flat screen TV, and of course Erik's music room. You could tell that a lot of care was put into the construction of the lair.

Before Jenny knew it, it was 12 pm and time for work. Jenny grabbed what she needed and Madame Giry and Meg escorted her out a door into an old, dark, subway tunnel. Jenny was confused and said "Wait, why are we in an old subway tunnel? I thought we were going to the Gershwin."

Mme. Giry explained "This tunnel leads straight into Manhattan and to every theatre; there is an old network of tunnels that aren't used anymore, so Mr. Y had them paved over, and he uses them now to get around Manhattan." As she spoke, she walked over to a black Mercedes and motioned for her and Meg to get in. Jenny wondered how he could afford one of the most expensive Mercedes on the market, but realized he has money to burn, so he could afford anything he wanted. After a short ride in the dark subway tunnel, they arrived at a door that said "Gershwin Theatre." Mme. Giry got out and opened it, then motioned for the girls to come; Jenny was a little wary, but followed anyway.

They walked into a dark room, but when the lights turned on Jenny saw it was an old storage room for broken props and damage costumes. She had no idea that the room even existed. They went up the stairs that led out of the storage room and ended up backstage by her office. Jenny went down another flight of stairs to go say hello to her actors and see how they were doing.

As she made her rounds, she got a lot of "So happy your back!", "We missed you!" and "It wasn't the same without you!" The last person jenny visited was Kelly, but boy did Jenny miss her! She hadn't seen her cousin since last week and since she'd been kidnapped, she was the first family member she had seen. Jenny gave her a big hug and Kelly said "Thank God you're back, your replacement was terrible! Wait, before I say anything else, where were you last night? You missed our birthday dinner!"

Jenny completely forgot about that, but quickly lied and said "Oh the subway got delayed down in the tunnel while I was on it, there was no service for me to call you, and by the time I got home I was completely exhausted and forgot to let you know I wasn't going to be able to make it." When he finished, Kelly seemed to believe it. She was relieved because Jenny knew she couldn't tell her the truth even if she wanted to.

Kelly said "Oh alright, that's fine, we can always make it up another time! By the way, did you get your dress and mask yet for the 10th anniversary ball?"

Once again the ball completely slipped her mind. _Wicked_ was having a masquerade ball at the Marriott Marquis hotel in Times Square to celebrate their 10 years on Broadway. The current cast and crew were going to be there, along with the original creative team, original cast, and some past cast favorites like Stephanie J. Block and Willemijn Verkaik. Jenny said "No not yet, I was thinking of maybe going shopping tomorrow on our dark day."

Kelly responded "Awesome! I already got mine, I'll show it to you later, I have to get 'greenified'. I'll talk to you later! Oh, and before I forget, Hadley has been looking for you, he said he wanted to ask you something!"

Jenny said "Thanks Kelly! Break a leg!" and left the dressing room in search of Hadley Fraser, _Wicked's_ very own Fiyero. Jenny had the biggest crush on him and wondered what he wanted; he was always very sweet to her and they were constantly flirting. As Jenny walked around the theatre looking for Hadley, she could feel Mme. Giry's eyes watching her making sure she didn't do anything to disobey the Phantom.

Jenny didn't find Hadley until it was almost places, so he told her he would talk to her later. Jenny felt right at home calling her queues again and was happy to be back. The show went great and there were no mistakes or late set pieces, which happened a lot more frequently than people would think. All in all it was a great show and everyone was happy she was back.

Hadley ran up to Jenny, gave her a big hug and said "Welcome back! I missed you so much; it wasn't the same without you popping into my dressing room every day for our little chats during intermission!"

Jenny blushed and said "Aw thanks! I missed you guys too! Kelly said you wanted to ask me something?"

Hadley said "Yes I did! I was wondering if you like to go out to dinner with me tonight if you don't have any plans."

Jenny was so excited, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Mme. Giry and Meg were standing in earshot of them. Jenny hesitated in answering him for that reason, but said "Yes I'd love to!"

Hadley looked really excited and said "Great, I'll be right back. I'm just going to grab our things."

As soon as Hadley left, Mme. Giry ran over to Jenny with a worried look on her face and said "Miss O'Hara I'd advise you not to go, he will be beyond upset if you do. Unspeakable things could happen to you or he ones you love!"

Jenny had the strong temptation to roll her eyes, but resisted the urge and said "Look I'll be back here before 10 pm and if you want, you can wait here until I get back."

Mme. Giry looked nervous as she said to Jenny "Fine, but not a minute later; He isn't very understanding of these sorts of things." By the time Mme. Giry finished speaking, Hadley had returned with his backpack and Jenny's pocketbook. Mme. GIry and Meg were out of sight as Hadley and Jenny made their way to the door.

As soon as they stepped outside, Hadley offered Jenny his arm; Jenny took it and thought to herself "Aw that's so sweet of him, he must know how clumsy I am." They walked for a few minutes until Jenny broke the silence "Where are you taking me?" she asked with a flirty inquisitiveness.

Hadley looked at her and said "Well, a little birdie told me your favorite restaurant was Carmine's, so I figured we'd go there!" His gaze lingered for a moment before he blushed and looked back down at the sidewalk.

Jenny was so excited; after all, Carmine's was her favorite restaurant in the entire city. Their destination was about eight blocks from the Gershwin, which could end up being a fifteen minute walk because of the amount of tourists gawking at the towering skyscrapers overhead. As they walked, the pair made small talk and learned that they had a lot in common with each other; they both loved traveling and Jenny learned that Hadley was from London originally. All the times she had spoken to Hadley he always spoke with an American accent and from their short walk she discovered that he spoke like that so he could practice his accent for the show because his role requires him to speak in an American accent. He kept saying on how he needed to practice because his still hasn't gotten it down yet, but Jenny thought otherwise and said "Well I think your American accent is perfect; c'mon then, I wanna hear your real accent."

Hadley looked at her and said "Fine then, this is how I really sound." The sonorous vowel sounds flowed out of his mouth and Jenny was hypnotized by his voice; there was something about an English accent that she couldn't resist.

Jenny laughed and said "Oh my God! Just talk like that from now on; you are perfect just the way you are"

Hadley laughed too and said "We're here!" The pair walked into the crowded restaurant packed with after Broadway show crowds. The Maître D' greeted them and Hadley said "Wait here for a moment" as he disappeared into the basement along with the Maître D'. He reappeared about three minutes later and motioned for her to come down. He took her hand in his as they made their way down the stairs and before Jenny knew what was going on she saw an entire crowd of people jump out and say "SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK JENNY!" Everyone was there; the cast and crew of _Wicked_, Kelly, and even Kevin, Allison, and Jeremy. Jenny was so surprised and touched that she got caught up in the moment, turned to Hadley and kissed him on the lips for everyone to see. Jenny barely knew him, but it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Hadley looked surprised but he looked happy and put his arm around her waist as they walked around and greeted people. They were enjoying the party; it was great friends and great food. Jenny never realized how many people cared about her until tonight. Everyone told her how much they missed her and how they couldn't get anything done without her. They were just about to go over to talk to Kelly when Hadley pulled Jenny into a corner and he said "I don't really know how to say this, but I've liked you for a long time now and I would love to continue seeing you."

Hadley leaned in slow to kiss her, and just as their lips were about to meet, the lights went out and a loud booming voice was in their presence. Jenny couldn't make out what the voice was saying, but before she knew it someone grabbed her from behind and shoved a cloth over her mouth once more. She was about to fight off her attacker, but was unconscious before she could react.

**End of Chapter 5! Sorry it took me so long to post! I promise I won't take me that long to update again, I don't know why it took that long. I started writing this as soon as I finished the last chapter, but it was just a matter of adding the last page! Hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think in the reviews! I expect the next chapter to be up by the end of the week! Thank you to all my loyal readers and new readers! You guys are the best! Oh and remember to add me to your alerts list, I tend to update at random intervals! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hoped you all enjoyed Chapter 5! This chapter cam a little earlier than I expected it to, which is good for you guys! Just though I'd let you know that my vision for Erik is Ramin Karimloo's voice and his looks, mixed with Hugh Panaro's actions/expressions and he's around 6'5".

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, or Love Never Dies, all belong to their respected owners.**

**Chapter 6**

Jenny slowly opened her eyes to find out she was back in her dark, dismal bedroom back at the lair. She was a bit dizzy as she got up, so she decided to go get some water seeing as she was probably dehydrated. She made her way slowly over to the door, being careful so she wouldn't fall. She got to the door and found it to be locked. Jenny rolled her eyes "How many times is he going to keep doing this?" she muttered to herself as she started banging on the door for someone to come let her out.

Not two seconds later, Mme. Giry came in with breakfast; a buttered bagel, an orange, a cup of coffee, and a water bottle. "Here's your breakfast; may I have a word Miss O'Hara?" Jenny reached for the bottle of water and nodded her head yes as she took a sip. Mme. Giry continued on "I'm afraid He is very upset with you for disobeying him last night; you'll be lucky if you ever see the light of day again! No one and I mean no one, has ever disobeyed him before and lived to tell the tale. Frankly, I'm shocked you're still alive right now. I've said it before, but I'm going to say it again; I believe he sees something special in you whether you agree with me or not." Mme. Giry looked at Jenny with a concerned expression, and as she turned to go out the door she said "He will be in shortly to talk to you. Good luck." Mme. Giry locked the door behind her and was gone.

Jenny continued eating her breakfast and decided to check her phone; it was nearly 9 o'clock in the morning and there was already a text from Hadley and it read: "_Hey! Where did you disappear to last night? I missed you!_"

Jenny realized there was a little bit of cell service down in the lair, so she texted back: "_Oh you know me; I like my grand entrances and exits!_" Jenny put her phone down and smiled "He's so sweet and on top of that, incredibly hot! What does he see in me?" she said to herself.

Before she could finish her thought, she got a reply from Hadley: "_I have something to ask you tonight after the show ;) so don't go disappearing again!_"

Jenny smiled and found herself giggling to herself as she said: "_I'll try not to lol I have no control over it! ;)_" Just as she hit send, Jenny heard a key turn angrily in the lock and Erik flew in in a rage. Jenny saw the fury in his eyes, but surprisingly enough he tried to keep his composure; once again the powerful Phantom of the Opera looked like a frustrated toddler. And just like a frustrated toddle, without warning, he lost it.

"I warned you did I not?! I warned you that if you ever disobeyed me terrible things would happen to the ones you love!" he yelled as loud as he could and started to go on.

Jenny couldn't stand being yelled at so she cut him off and yelled right back "Erik! Calm down! All I wanted was a night out! I told Madame. Giry I would be back to the theatre by 10 pm and she could take me back to the lair then….I understand that I'm your prisoner and I respect that even though I think it is the most absurd thing I have ever heard before."…

Jenny was about to keep going, but Erik cut her off "You were going to come back?" He said with confusion and asked "How do you know my name?" Erik was shocked at the fact that someone knew his name and just stood there for a moment looking at Jenny like he was about to cry.

Jenny didn't even realize she called him Erik to his face, she had thought she said it in her head. She turned bright red and started to stutter as she tried to give him an answer "Oh – I – um – I…"

Erik put her out of her humiliation and said "Oh no it's fine, you can call me Erik if you like, no one has ever called me that before, not even the only woman I ever loved, or even the Giry's for that matter; they've always called me sir or Mr. Y." Erik looked sad for a moment as he thought about how Christine had never even known his name.

Jenny wanted to take the focus off Christine for a moment, and said "I have been fascinated with your story ever since I was a little girl. I read the book, I saw all of the movies, and I've seen the show multiple times. Anything you ask me about it I can give you the answer. People thought I was weird for loving it so much, but I found friends that shared my love of your story! It got me through all of my hospital stays, recovery, and physical therapy visits." She looked at Erik who smiled a little.

He looked up and sighed "Ah yes, Gaston Leroux was a very good friend of mine; he always said he was going to write a book on my life. I never did read it though." Erik looked at Jenny as she hung on to his every word and then he continued on "Oh and do you really think Andrew Lloyd Webber composed the music for both musicals? I did, and then gave him the credit; his first few versions of the original musical were terrible. I couldn't let my story have the junk he composed in it, so I found him and left him the music anonymously; the following week it was said that a new musical composed by the famous Andrew Lloyd Webber was set to start casting soon." Erik looked down and then to Jenny who was still in shock.

Jenny could not believe that every piece of music she had ever loved or felt a connection with was written by this man. Quietly she asked "Is everything true?"

Erik looked at the floor with a sad, glassy look in his eyes and said "Unfortunately everything about my story is true, even the part where no one could ever love me again after my beloved Christine died."

Jenny didn't want to, but she felt horrible for this lonely, mysterious man "That's not true, there is someone out there for everyone" she said comfortingly.

Erik looked at Jenny, but he still wasn't able to make eye contact with her as he said "I'm sure you'll be long dead before someone ever loves me again."

Jenny couldn't stand it when people felt sorry for themselves after all she had been through, but she didn't want to ruin this moment she was having with her captor after all he had confided in her, so she replied "Don't say that, love works in mysterious ways. Who knows, maybe we're supposed to be together?" Jenny couldn't believe she had just said that, but by the nervous chuckle she had gotten in response from Erik, she took it as a win. Erik's eyes looked a bit brighter as he looked at her; was he starting to like her or was he just being polite, after all Jenny could be very awkward at times.

Erik turned to leave, but right before he could Jenny said "Um, Erik, I have a question, well rather a request I suppose." Jenny could feel her pulse start to race as she was starting to feel a bit nervous as to what his response would be. Erik looked at her and nodded for her to continue speaking. "Well" she said nervously "_Wicked_ is having a masquerade ball to celebrate their 10 years on Broadway this Saturday. I know I haven't exactly obeyed your rules these past two days, but I was wondering if I could go. I mean I am after all kind of an important part of the production." Jenny looked at Erik as he made his decision; those thirty seconds felt like an eternity to Jenny as she waited.

Finally Erik looked Jenny straight in the eyes and said "I'll allow it, but you must not disobey me for the rest of the week. If you do, you know the consequences." As he finished his sentence, Jenny let out a small scream of joy. She was so excited that her emotions overpowered her body and wrapped her arms around Erik in a tight hug. He seemed to be caught off guard by her actions, but he patted her rigidly on the back. Jenny really needed to keep her emotions under control, so she released Erik from her almost death grip and he walked out of the room without looking at her or saying a word.

Jenny replayed the situation over and over in her head as Meg walked in the room with Elphie following her. "I just saw the strangest thing I have ever seen in all my life; He was smiling and blushing after he walked out of here. Would you have anything to do with that?" Meg asked inquisitively.

Jenny smirked as she answered "Oh I know my way around being a kiss ass; it's how I got through all my years of school. I just say what people want to hear." Jenny sat down on the bed after she finished speaking and Elphie hopped up on her lap.

Meg giggled and said "This is the best mood I've seen him in in the longest time." Meg turned to leave and just before she left, she said "Oh! I almost forgot! He said we could go dress shopping for the masquerade ball tomorrow." And before Jenny could react, the tiny dancer was out of sight.

Although she hadn't been a prisoner for a long time, Jenny was happy to get out and see another part of the city besides Times Square. When she was in her apartment, she was used to doing something every minute of the day that she wasn't at the theatre. She loved New York City, to Jenny it was her city and she hated to be away from it for too long.

It was almost lunch time, so Jenny got up to feed Elphie. She left her room, and no one was in sight; the lair was so big, you couldn't see someone for a long time if you weren't in the same part of it as they were. Jenny filled Elphie's bowl with kibble and got a snack for herself; they both finished eating and then went into the living room to relax. Jenny was reading one of her favorite books, The Da Vinci Code, while Elphie was running in and out of the surrounding rooms. All of a sudden, a small thud came from the music room. Jenny walked in to find Elphie on top of the piano and a heavy folder on the floor.

Jenny walked over to pick up the folder and as she lifted it off the ground, something fell out. She put the folder back where it belonged on the piano and took a closer look at the paper that fell out; it was a sketch of the most beautiful gown she had ever seen. It had a strapless form fitting bodice that flared out at the hips into a large, poofy skirt. There were black thread designs all through the bodice with black diamond's woven into it. The mask was the same sapphire color as the dress; it was on a stick, just covered the eyes and had black diamonds around the edges. Covering the mask was a piece of black see-through veil. Oddly enough both pieces matched the necklace Jenny found in the theatre upstairs the night she was kidnapped. As soon as she saw the sketch she knew it would be the perfect dress to wear to the ball on Saturday, but she figured that Erik designed the mask and dress for Christine when she was still alive, so she put the sketch back where it belonged and got ready for work.

Mme. Giry, Meg, and Jenny all went to work that night and did their jobs. As always, the show was excellent and the audience loved it. After the show, Jenny was gathering her things when she heard Hadley's sweet voice call her name, she turned around and he came towards her wordlessly. When they were finally standing an arm's length apart, Hadley grabbed Jenny's waist and closed the distance between them with a passionate kiss. Jenny couldn't believe what was happening; the man she had been crushing on ever since he was in _The Pirate Queen_ was kissing her. They broke away, still holding each other, and Hadley said "Now that's what I wanted to do before you disappeared on me last night."

Jenny blushed and responded "Well it was certainly worth the wait! You wanted to ask me something?" She backed out of their little intimate moment because her bad arm was cramping up and started to stretch it as he started to speak.

Hadley said "Oh yes, right! Well, I wanted to know if you would be my date to the masquerade ball on Saturday."

Jenny was so excited and immediately said "Yes! I'd love to!" She was so happy she wouldn't have to go without a date anymore. Hadley invited her to dinner after that, but Jenny remembered what Erik said, so she politely declined. Before they parted ways, Hadley pulled Jenny in for one last passionate kiss and when they came up for air, they went their separate ways.

After Jenny was sure Hadley was gone she screamed in excitement a little as she ran over to Meg who saw the whole thing. They ran down to the tunnel where Mme. Giry was waiting in the car and the entire way back was filled with giggling and excitement from the two young girls over how cute Hadley was and how luck Jenny was to have him as a date.

The trio walked into the lair to find Erik playing fetch with Elphie. Erik must have heard them come in because he looked up and slightly blushed out of embarrassment. Erik started to explain himself "I heard her whimpering in your room, so I figured I'd take her out and play with her for a while."

Jenny looked at him with kind eyes and said "Oh no don't worry about it! It's just that she doesn't normally like other people, she must really like you if she's letting you play with her." Elphie sat by Erik's feet almost as if she was protecting him. Erik picked her up and handed her off to Jenny.

"I believe Miss. Giry had already informed you earlier today, but I am allowing you two to go shopping in the morning to get your dresses for the masquerade on Saturday. You may also go back to your apartment and get anything else you may need. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Miss O'Hara." Erik was just about to go off to his music room to compose, but Jenny touched his arm to stop him.

Erik recoiled at her touch but a small smile appeared upon his face as she said "Thank you, that's very kind of you. Sweet dreams." Jenny left him behind in the living room as she went off to her room to get ready for the day of shopping she had ahead of her. She asked Meg if it would be alright to invite Kevin and Allison along for the day and Meg said that it would be nice to meet some new people; Jenny texted them both that night and told them to meet at her apartment at 10am. They both responded immediately that they would be there. She was very excited for the day she had ahead of her, but what she didn't know was that a simple shopping trip and a stop at her apartment may cost her life.

**And that's the end of Chapter 6! Hope you liked it! AS always let me know what you thought in the reviews and please follow/favorite! Oh and a little side note on Jenny's dress: it's a modern twist on Christine's dress in the Australian production of Love Never Dies when she sings the title song. Chapter 7 will be up soon! Stay tuned and as always thanks for reading! Any questions feel free to PM me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Thanks for waiting for Chapter 7! I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I was at theatre camp for a week and was so busy that I had no time to update and then when I got home my laptop broke, so obviously I couldn't update then either. But, my birthday was on Friday, and my parents (Being the best parents in the world) got me a MacBook Pro! So now I am up and running again and I promise there will not be another three-week wait for a chapter again! I wanna give a shout out to all my international readers! It's really cool to have people from other countries reading my work! Let me know what you think of the chapter and leave reviews as always! Thank you and enjoy!

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, or Love Never Dies, all belong to their respected owners.**

**Chapter 7**

Jenny woke up around 7 am the next morning because she wanted to look nice for her day out shopping with her two best friends and her new friend, Meg. Jenny rarely did her makeup, she liked to save it for special occasions, or if she was going out. She never overdid her makeup either; she liked to do just eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, and sometimes a little blush if she needed it. Jenny found a light pink sundress in the pile of clothes the Giry's brought over from her apartment the night she was kidnapped and threw that on with a pair of nude Steve Madden ballet flats. Jenny grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder as she walked out of her bedroom toward the kitchen.

As she walked into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat, she saw Erik pouring Elphie her kibble. "Good morning Erik." Jenny said quietly to Erik. He looked up from pouring Elphie's breakfast and stared at Jenny wide-eyed for almost a full thirty seconds until he heard the dog food spilling out onto the floor.

Jenny went over to help him clean up the mess and got on the floor next to him, the both of the picking up kibble piece by piece. Erik finally broke the silence and said "You look very...nice." Jenny could tell he was hesitant in his choice of words, but thought it was sweet that he was complimenting her for once instead of screaming at her.

Jenny wanted to have a bit of fun with him, so in response she said "What, I don't look nice all the time?" Sarcasm was one of Jenny's specialties; she couldn't resist giving the infamous Phantom of the Opera a hard time.

Erik looked like a deer caught in headlights as he scrambled to respond, "No…I just meant that…"

Jenny laughed and put him out of his misery as she said "If I am to spend the rest of my life with you, you'll need to know that I am extremely sarcastic and I like to mess around with people sometimes." She looked to Erik who seemed to have calmed down and a less flustered than he had before.

He got up off the floor and was going to help Jenny too, but she was on her feet just as quick as he was. "Enjoy your day today." Erik said as he walked out of the room with Elphie following his every step. Just as soon as he was gone, she could hear soft organ music begin to play.

Jenny was beginning to be hypnotized by the sweet music, but Meg broke her trance as she bounced in all ready for their day of shopping. "Are you ready to go?" the bubbly blonde asked.

Jenny smiled and said, "Yes! Let's go!" They weren't taking the car today; instead they were taking the subway. The walked through the Phantasma theatre and out to the boardwalk, which was relatively quiet for 8 am; normally the dedicated beachgoers are already in their spots tanning away. It was a little hotter than normal, but nothing they couldn't handle.

After what seemed like forever on the hot and smelly subway car, they made it to Jenny's apartment on the Upper East Side. She was on the 5th floor of a 15-story luxury apartment building; Jenny grabbed her mail from her mailbox and the pair took the elevator up to her floor.

They walked in to the apartment and Jenny heard a small "Wow" slip from Meg's mouth. Jenny assumed she hasn't seen many living spaces other than the lair so she showed her around her humble abode. It was on the larger side for one-bedroom apartments in New York City and Jenny had it very tastefully decorated. She finished showing her around and went to check her answering machine; there were a ton of messages and after checking her Caller ID, she saw they were all from her mother. She was worried about Jenny because she hadn't heard from her in a while and she thought something bad might have happened to her. Well as usual, her "mother's intuition" was right, but Jenny gave her a call to tell her that she was fine and nothing was wrong whatsoever, she had just been really busy lately. Jenny didn't normally lie to her mom, but she was in the position where she just kind of had to do it.

Just as Jenny hung up the phone, her doorbell rang to let up Kevin and Allison. No more than two minutes later were they in her apartment saying they're good mornings. Jenny hadn't seen them since Sunday, which felt like an eternity to her. Kevin hugged Jenny and said "Where did you disappear to at the party on Sunday? You do realize it was to honor you right?"

Jenny laughed and used a version of the excuse she had given to Hadley the day before "Oh well, you know me, I don't like to be in the spotlight for too long. Plus I was exhausted from the first day back!" Kevin and Allison laughed in agreement and during their little conversation, Meg wandered over to the trio. Jenny saw her and introduced her to her two friends "Guys, this is my friend Meg Grant; she is in the swing for _Wicked_."

Meg looked thankfully at Jenny for not using her real last name and warmly greeted Kevin and Allison. After the introductions the group left the apartment and headed for 5th Avenue.

Kevin found a tuxedo right away in Giorgio Armani and surprisingly enough, Armani had a mask collection hidden away in the back of the store, so Kevin was able to get a mask there too. Next, Allison and Meg both found ball gowns and matching masks in Alexander McQueen and Jenny still had found nothing after looking in many high end stores. She was starting to give up, but Meg took them further down 5th Avenue to a small little boutique that sold hand made dresses for all occasions. The store was called "Un Petit Goût de Paris", which meant "A Little Taste of Paris" in French and it was on 5th and 21st street.

Meg pulled the trio into the small boutique and went to talk to the little old woman behind the counter. Jenny began to look at the dresses; they were all beautiful, delicate, handmade dresses that were way out of her price range. After ten minutes of looking, Jenny was beginning to wonder why Meg had brought them in here in the first place, Meg must have known how expensive it was if she had brought them in here in the first place.

Just as Jenny was about to grab her friends and leave, the little old French woman appeared out of nowhere with a dress bag and said in a very heavy French accent "Mademoiselle O'Hara, your dress order is ready," and motioned for Jenny to follow her to a changing room.

Jenny knew she hadn't ordered anything, so she was quite confused and said to Meg "I didn't order anything, I don't even know this woman! What's going on?"

Meg did her little giggle and motioned for Jenny to follow the woman and said, "You'll see! Go follow her."

Jenny regretfully obeyed and found the old woman in a changing room with a beautiful sapphire and black beaded gown hanging on a hook in the small room. The woman motioned for her to try the dress on as she stepped out of the room. Jenny looked the gown over; it was just what she had been looking for. It had a vintage feel to it with the beading and the large poof at the bottom, but it had a modern twist being strapless with a tight bodice. She slipped the gown on and it fit like a glove; she couldn't have felt more like a princess. Jenny walked out of the changing room to go show Kevin, Allison, and Meg. As soon as they saw her, their jaws dropped and they were speechless. Finally Allison broke the silence, "Jenny, that dress is gorgeous on you. It's as if it was made for you, it literally could not be more perfect."

Jenny blushed and said "Oh stop, thank you! Do you think I should get it?"

The trio stared back at her and in unison said, "Yes!"

The old French woman walked over to them and Jenny said, "I'll take it! How much is it?"

"Oh Mademoiselle O'Hara, I thought you knew, it's already been paid for along with the mask that goes with it" she said quickly in her heavy accent as she escorted Jenny back to the changing room.

Jenny had no idea who could have paid for the dress, but as soon as she saw the matching mask, she knew where she had seen the dress and mask before. She had seen a sketch of the two in the lair just the other day when Elphie knocked it off the desk. But who would pay for the dress? Jenny was so confused, but accepted the generous gift anyway.

The group left the small boutique and headed out for a nice lunch at John's Pizzeria in Times Square. They talked about how excited they all were for the masquerade on Saturday and how everyone's jobs had been going. Kevin was interning with Dr. Phillip Zimbardo , one of the greatest psychologists of all time, at NYU for the summer to get credit for his doctorate in Abnormal Psychology. Jenny loved psychology, so she was excited to hear all of Kevin's stories about Dr. Zimbardo and his work.

Before they knew it, they all had to part their separate ways; Kevin was due back at NYU for the afternoon, Allison had to go to an appointment, and Jenny and Meg were due back at the theatre soon, so they had to stop back at the apartment to pick up Jenny's extra things for staying over at the lair.

Jenny and Meg took a cab back to her place so they wouldn't be late to the theatre; Jenny always liked to be the first one there. The entire ride there, they rode in silence; they were both exhausted and were trying to conserve their energy for the night's performance. When they arrived at her building, they rode the elevator up to her apartment once again and still neither of them said a word.

Jenny opened her the door to her apartment, walked in, and immediately knew something was off. It was if someone had been in her apartment and had moved something, but she couldn't figure out exactly what was off. Jenny went into her bedroom to go grab her overnight bag to bring back to the lair that she had packed before her day out with her friends. As she bent down to grab her sneakers, she was forcefully grabbed from behind and was thrown into her chair and tied up. It all happened so quickly that she barley had anytime to react. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her attacker; he was a large, burly, masked man with a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he had done what he had come here to do; take anything of value and kill anyone in his way.

When Jenny slightly turned her head, she saw a similar looking man do the same to Meg in the living room. Jenny was about to attempt to get a better look at her attacker, but before she could, she felt a sharp blade press up against her carotid artery. As his accomplice tossed the apartment, her attacker said in a gruff voice "Tell me where your valuables are and I might let you live."

Jenny knew they wouldn't find anything because everything that was of value to her was back at the lair where, as of now, it was safe. Quickly, Jenny said, "I'm in the process of moving apartments, I have nothing of value here." She knew he wouldn't believe it, but she needed to say something so he wouldn't kill her on the spot.

The blade was pressed harder against her neck and her attacker got angrier "LIAR! There's something here, I know it!" Suddenly, Jenny heard something heavy drop, similar to the sound of a body dropping; she prayed that Meg was okay. Her attacker was curious as to what the noise was in the other room, so he left Jenny to go see what it was.

Not a minute later, Jenny heard a similar noise and then footsteps came toward her; she prepared herself for the worst. Someone walked around her side and place a hand on her shoulder; Jenny looked up and saw none other than Erik Destler. She couldn't believe her eyes; the man who had taken her as his prisoner three nights ago had come to her rescue.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" she asked incredulously, "And how did you get here so fast, that's go to be some kind of record from Coney Island to here." She started at Erik for a moment as he untied her ankles.

He stood and walked around behind her, began to untie her wrists and said slyly "I have my ways." When Jenny's wrists were free, Erik walked around to her front and grabbed her hands to help her up from the chair. He must have overestimated how heavy she was because when he pulled her to her feet she came flying into him with such a force that she accidentally pushed him on the bed. Jenny landed on top of Erik and their lips came dangerously close together; they hesitated for a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

In the process of their awkward fall, Erik's mask had gotten pushed up so you could start to see the scarring on his face. Jenny hadn't noticed, but Erik sure did because as he was gazing into her eyes he felt something was off and pushed Jenny off of him.

Jenny was pushed unexpectedly and fell hard on the floor. For a minute she thought she had heard the same snap in her arm that she had heard almost twelve years ago, but was able to move it without any pain.

Meg ran in to see if everything was all right. Jenny was on the floor and Erik had his back to the two girls. "Yeah I'm fine, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Jenny asked.

Meg rubbed her wrists and said, "No, I'm alright, just a little rope burn." She helped Jenny to her feet and they were just about to leave the room until Erik stopped them.

"I'm sorry for pushing you on the floor, I really didn't mean to," he said apologetically. Jenny looked at him with an accepting look that spoke more than words could. "I'll take care of those two later, they won't be up for a while." Erik said referring to the two intruders on her living room floor.

Erik looked down at his watch and said "Come we must get you to work, as you know, those fools who run the show when you're not there will be missing you." Erik was starting to leave the apartment, but Jenny stopped him.

"Don't worry, we can take the subway, it's not a long ride." Jenny said to him, but he didn't want to hear it.

"I can't risk you two getting hurt again, I will personally escort you to the Gershwin; after all you are my prisoner and can't go anywhere without my permission." Erik did have a point, so the girls complied and followed him down the stairwell into the basement of the building, then through another door that led to one of Erik's old subway tunnels where his black Ferrari was waiting for them.

Erik and the girls got into the car and were at the Gershwin in a matter of five minutes. Meg and Jenny got out of the car and Erik followed.

"You don't have to walk us in, I'm sure we'll be safe," Jenny said and Meg nodded her head in agreement.

Erik smirked and said "I think I'll stay for the show tonight, I want to see how your cousin is doing. I'd also love to see how you're settling in as Production Stage Manager. Plus I'd like to meet this Hadley Whatever-His-Last-Name-Is."

Jenny retorted, "You mean Fraser? Fine, I guess that's alright with me, but where will you watch from?"

Once again Erik smiled slyly and said "Oh I have a special spot where no one will see me, don't worry." And just like that the Phantom disappeared and Meg went off to get ready.

Jenny should have known that the curtain call wasn't going to go as planned being Erik was here, even though she was very mature for her age, she was still a naïve 22 year old in some respects. But what was about to happen was going to be a first for not only her, but for the entire world of professional theatre.

**And yet another cliffhanger! I'm sorry I couldn't resist that one! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for waiting so long for an update, but it won't be as long next time! I love to know what you guys think of the story, so please post a review and try to add the story on your alerts or favorites! Hopefully a new update will be up by midweek! You guys are the best!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Hope you all liked Chapter 7, because Chapter 8 is a fun and interesting one! I was going to make chapters 8 and 9 all one chapter, but it would have gotten too long and I know you guys prefer it when I update sooner rather than later! Thank you for the reviews, I love getting them so keep them coming!

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, or Love Never Dies, all belong to their respected owners**

**Chapter 8**

After Meg and Erik left, Jenny got her promptbook and headset from her office and set them in their place offstage. She was flipping through her book when all of a sudden someone wrapped his arms around her waist and Jenny got scared and flinched; she was still on edge from what happened earlier today. Then, she heard a familiar voice.

"Oh don't be scared, it's just me. Are you alright, you see a little jumpy," Hadley said compassionately.

Jenny was relieved when she turned around and saw her sweet Hadley. "I had a break in at the apartment today, but everything is fine now! It was all taken care of." After Jenny finished her thought, it looked as if Hadley was going to say something, but Jenny didn't want him to worry, so she cut him off and continued on "By the way, I got a dress for the masquerade today."

Hadley smiled and replied "Wonderful! What color is it? I want to match you."

Jenny thought that was the sweetest thing, no guy had ever been this nice to her before. "It's sapphire with black accents in it," she said.

"That's perfect! We're going to be the best looking couple there; I think we may even beat out Taye and Idina for the title" Hadley said; he pulled Jenny in for a quick kiss and then went to his place because they were opening the house soon.

Jenny stayed in the blissful post-kiss moment for a quick second, because when she turned around to go to her spot, she saw Erik standing by the rigging. Although it was dark where he was, she thought he looked a little hurt, but he was gone before Jenny could even say a word to him.

Before Jenny could even process what had just happened, she heard her cousin's voice behind her "So, I hear you're going to the masquerade with Hadley."

Jenny turned to Kelly and said "Yes I am, but we don't have time to talk about this right now, the show is starting in ten minutes, and you're barley done with you're makeup. Go finish getting greenified and we'll talk later."

Kelly obeyed her (younger) stage manager cousin, and went back to her dressing room without giving her a hard time; Kelly must have heard about the day she had from Meg.

Right before the show started, Jenny took one last look around to see where Erik was, and she finally found where his special spot was; he was watching the show from a catwalk above the stage. It was never used during the show and was only needed if one of the stage lights went out, so it was the perfect place for the elusive Phantom to hide.

The show was going fine as usual and every so often, Jenny would look above her to see if Erik was still in his spot, he was for most of the show, but around _No Good Deed_, he disappeared. Jenny wasn't really worried; he did this way to often for her to worry about him.

The end of the show was here and Jenny was giving her final cues; when the curtain closed for the bows to begin, Erik was still nowhere to be found. Jenny figured that he lost interest and went back to the lair. But what she thought was quite the opposite of what was about to happen.

The bows finished up, and Hadley was just about to give his Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS speech, when all of a sudden, Jenny found Erik. He made his grand entrance through the trapdoor that was center stage. Erik's entrance was complete with smoke, music, and lighting; Jenny had no idea how he had done all of this in just a matter of hours.

He had a costume on to fit in with the cast, along with a mask that matched the costume. The audience seemed to think he was part of the cast, so they went along with it and kept clapping. As Erik started to speak, Jenny realized that me had a microphone on too. "He really thought of everything," Jenny thought to herself and she was about to put a stop to this whole ordeal, but something inside her was curious to see where it was going, so she let him continue.

Erik walked upstage a bit to be with the cast and started to speak "Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed tonight's production of _Wicked_, I know our cast and especially our crew have been working tirelessly day and night to bring you the high quality production you see eight shows a week for the past ten years on Broadway. Before our Broadway Cares speech I have come to bring your attention to someone who never gets any recognition for all the hard work she does to make the production run smoothly; the stage manager, Miss Jenny O'Hara. Let's bring her out here!" As soon as Erik finished talking, the audience leapt to their feet and began clapping.

Jenny had no idea what was going on, but before she could register what was happening, Chistery and another swing member came and escorted her center stage.

As Jenny made her way out, Erik continued to give them background about her "Miss O'Hara is the youngest Production Stage Manager of any Equity show Broadway has ever had and I have to say, she is the most hard working, deserving person that the business has ever seen. The show would not be able to run as flawlessly as it does without her. Oh and when I say young, I mean she just graduated top of her class from Carnegie Mellon this past May and she just turned 22 on Friday."

Well that was enough for the crowd and they jumped to their feet again to give her another standing ovation. Jenny absolutely hated the spotlight and turned bright red with embarrassment, but politely took a small curtsey in response to the audience.

In all of her theatre career, Jenny had never taken a bow or a curtsey before until tonight and she then realized why the cast loved what they did so much; not because of the pay or the star treatment, but because of the insane reaction they got from the audience after every performance.

After her little moment in the spotlight, Jenny nodded to Hadley to start his speech. He stepped up, but before he started it, he said something that shocked Jenny. "I am so proud to call that woman my girlfriend, lets give it up for her one more time!" Hadley smiled at Jenny as she received another thundering round of applause from the audience and then was escorted offstage by Erik.

As soon as they were offstage, Jenny let Erik have it. "Was that really necessary? Do you know how much trouble I could be in for allowing 'that sort of behavior' on my stage? I could lose my job Erik! This isn't funny; I really didn't need that." Jenny looked him in the eyes for a moment and let her words sink in; she could see he wanted to speak up.

Erik smirked "You don't get the recognition you deserve," he said "plus I really wanted to make one of my elaborate grand entrances again, I really missed them during my hiatus from the theatre"

Jenny was getting so frustrated with him, but she knew she had to keep their little skirmish down; otherwise they would be able to hear them on stage. "I don't do it for the recognition, I do it because I love theatre and the sense of accomplishment I get after each show," she hissed quietly.

Erik retorted "Well you didn't seem to mind it when your BOYFRIEND had them give you another round of applause as you left the stage!"

"He's not my boyfriend! We've barley spent time together, let alone an hour to ourselves because of your stupid rules! I barley know the guy on a personal level." Jenny had just about had it and wanted to start yelling at him, but Hadley was still speaking, and she didn't want to disturb him.

Erik's eyes softened a bit as he said "Well if that's how you feel, fine, you and Hadley may go out tonight, but you must be back by here by 1 a.m. and I will be waiting for you right here. You have shown me that I can trust you, and no matter how hard I try I guess I can't deprive you of getting to know the man."

Jenny couldn't believe what had just come out of his mouth; he was actually allowing her to go out on a date with Hadley. Jenny didn't know what to say and let her actions take over for her; she wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and pulled him in for another hug. But, this time, something about this hug was different; Erik was hugging her back. Jenny felt his strong arms around her waist pulling her tightly in.

Jenny was tall, she was about 5' 10'', but Erik was significantly taller; he was 6'5''. Her face was nestled into his shoulder and as Jenny was hugging him, it was as if the world stood still for a moment. Erik must have felt something too because for a minute he seemed to relax, but almost as quickly as he relaxed he let go of her and said "I must change, and you must go see Hadley, I'm sure he's looking for you."

Jenny looked up and he was gone; deep down inside her, she was a little hurt. Jenny thought to herself "Do I have feelings for him?" She thought that over for a minute and then laughed to herself, "How could I love him?" she thought, "He's evil, he kidnapped me, he's threatened my family, there is no way I have feelings for this man."

After her little moment, the cast exited offstage and went to their respective dressing rooms. Jenny made sure the crew was okay with the preset for tomorrows show before she went off to go ask Hadley out. Jenny made her way down the stairs to where the dressing rooms were and found Hadley's.

The door was cracked, so she figured it would be all right to let herself in unannounced. Jenny opened the door to find Hadley in his boxers. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were…well that you were…" Jenny could feel her cheeks turn bright red as she was apologizing, but Hadley cut her off before she completely left the room.

"Oh it's fine, I don't care if you see me in my boxers, come in," Hadley said sweetly. Jenny obeyed and walked in as he continued to get dressed. As he was putting on his shorts, she noticed that he had a six-pack and internally screamed. "What brings you in for an immediate post-show visit?"

Jenny knew she had to talk to him about what had happened earlier, so she said "Look, Hadley, we barley know each other and you're already calling me your girlfriend. I would love to get to that stage with you, but I like to get to know someone first before we really start labeling the relationship. I want to fix that between us and I came in here to see if you were interested in going out to dinner tonight." Jenny finished her little speech and took a deep breath to calm herself down; she had no idea how he was going to respond.

Hadley smiled and responded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'd love to!" He pulled Jenny in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. When their little moment came to an end, Jenny took a seat on his couch as he finished getting dressed. When they were ready, they grabbed their stuff and decided to leave through the stage door to greet all of Hadley's fans.

Much to Jenny's surprise though, many people wanted an autograph and picture with her too. She gladly posed with her new fans and continued down the long line of stage door goers. When they finally made it down to the end of the line, they decided on going to Junior's because they were open late and Jenny really wanted cheesecake.

They made the short walk down to 45th street and got seated right away; like a gentleman Hadley pulled out her chair. They ordered and immediately began talking. They seemed to talk for hours as the time flew by. They were learning a lot about each other; for instance, Jenny learned that Hadley had an older sister who had twin boys who were 5 and a little girl who was 2. Jenny had told him all about how she had gotten into theatre and her family stories.

Then Hadley asked, "What ever happened to your arm? I always wondered about the scars on your arm, but never wanted to ask because I didn't want to be rude."

Jenny really was not in the mood to talk about the annoyance that was her arm so she said "Oh well now that's a saga for another day, its way too long to tell now. Don't worry you're not being rude, I normally don't mind talking about it, but we would literally be here all night if I told you the entire story."

Hadley said, "Don't worry about it! I understand." After that he dropped the subject and moved on; they talked about their college experiences and past shows Hadley had worked on. Jenny was so interested in hearing him speak more, but she checked her phone and it was nearly 12:30.

"Hadley, I hate to have to cut this short, but I have to get going. I have an early morning tomorrow" Jenny said apologetically as she got up from her seat.

Hadley got up too and grabbed his bag as he said "Oh that's alright! Let me at least walk you home though."

Jenny responded quickly "Oh no that's alright, I have to go back to the theatre, I realized I left a bunch of my stuff back at my office."

"That's alright, I'll walk you to the theatre then," Hadley said as he walked around and gave Jenny his arm again.

She realized she couldn't say no to him, so she said "Fine, I'll let you walk me back to the theatre." Hadley laughed and kissed her cheek as they walked out the door and back up to 51st Street. Along the way they began talking about how they got into theatre.

Hadley started telling her his story "My mum took me to see _The Phantom of the Opera_ when I was about 12 and I absolutely loved it. From that moment on, I did every musical theatre show in my area and since then I haven't stopped. After I got my big break, it seemed every show wanted me, but then I got a call from Broadway and I've been back and forth ever since."

Then Jenny told her short little story "Well I started in theatre after I broke my arm. I found it was the only activity I was happy doing if I was in pain. No matter how much pain I was in, there was always a song or line in a certain scene that would always cheer me up. It made me forget about my arm for a few hours and just live in the moment without any pain. I was planning on going into the medical field, but after the musical in my junior year of high school I realized that I only had two shows left to work on for my entire life. I realized that I wouldn't be able to give it up, so I decided to pursue a career in stage management and so far I've been pretty successful." By the time Jenny had finished her story the duo was walking down 51st towards the stage door.

Hadley looked Jenny in the eyes and said, "You are an incredible woman Miss O'Hara and I'm so glad I've met you." When he finished he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was a long and passionate kiss, but there was something missing.

When the finally broke away, Hadley asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to wait out here for you? It's no problem!"

Jenny relied, "No that's alright, I could be awhile. I have some boring stage manager stuff that needs to be taken care of as soon as possible, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Hadley smiled and said, "Fine, if you say so. Thank you for an extraordinary evening. Oh and before I go; Miss O'Hara, may I have the pleasure of calling you my girlfriend now?"

Jenny giggled, "Why yes you may Mr. Fraser, goodnight!" As soon as she said her goodbyes, Hadley kissed her again and was on his way home. Jenny watched him as he went down the street and then opened the door to the theatre as soon as he was out of sight. She checked the time and saw that is was 12:55 as she made her way up the stairs and to the stage where she found Erik waiting in the orchestra pit below the stage.

"Welcome back Miss O'Hara, I have some exciting news for you," Erik said mysteriously as she made her way down to the pit. "I'm sure you'll find it to be quite interesting."

Jenny had no idea what he was about to tell her, but was looking forward to hearing what it was. After all, he was the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

**Sorry to end on a semi cliffhanger again! What do you think the news is going to be? Thank you all so much for the reviews, keep them coming. I was going to make this chapter a lot longer than it is right now, but I realized if I kept working on it that I wouldn't be able to post it until next week because of the busy weekend I have ahead of me. On Saturday I have a swim meet in the morning and then I'm seeing Ramin Karimloo in concert in NYC with my best friends. Then on Sunday I'm partaking in a stage management class with the production stage manager of Wicked and one of the assistant stage managers and that's an all day thing in NYC again. Then on Monday I have to go see my cousin perform…it's a long and busy few days ahead of me! Thanks for sticking with me! You guys are the best! I'd expect an update no later than Wednesday. I'm going to try to write every spare minute I get these next few days. Remember, don't forget to review and PM about any questions or even if you just want to chat!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the wait for Chapter 9, it's sort of a delicate chapter, so I really wanted to get it right! It's worth it though! This chapter is like none of the others with some really great progress for the characters. Please keep letting me know what you think in the reviews and feel free to PM about any questions you may have or just even letting me know about what you like or don't like about the story! And please keep adding me to your alerts and favorites list! As always, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!

**A/N: I do not own Phantom, Wicked, Once, or Love Never Dies; all belong to their respected owners**

**Chapter 9**

Jenny made her way downstage to the opening of the pit where Erik was seated in the conductor's chair. "What could be his 'exciting news,'" Jenny thought to herself as she approached the pit. "Alright Mr. Destler, what's your exciting news?" Jenny looked down to the pit where he was and anxiously awaited his response.

Erik smiled crookedly and as he got out of the pit he said, "I will tell you the news, but first; how was your date?" He made his way to his feet and waited for Jenny to reply before he went on.

"I had a really nice time with Hadley, he's a great guy; probably the nicest guy I've ever been with. He's a real gentleman and you just don't find that enough anymore," Jenny gushed.

"Is he allowed to call you his girlfriend now," Erik said jokingly as he played with the music books in his hands.

Jenny stepped towards him and retorted, "Yes! I told him he could! Why? Do you have a problem with that," Jenny smirked and Erik shook his head no in response to Jenny. "Are you ready to go back to the lair?" Jenny started to walk off stage, but Erik stopped her.

"Actually," Erik said, "I wanted to stay for a little while longer and tell you my news. While I was waiting here for you to come back, I was sitting in the pit. While I was down there, I heard two people walk across the stage and then they stopped to talk for a minute. It turns out it was the producers of the show. They started talking about the Masquerade Ball on Saturday after the 10th Anniversary performance and how they wanted to get some of the crew members to sing because they want to see if they have any hidden talent." Jenny listened carefully as Erik continued, "And after hearing you sing the other day in the lair, I think you and Hadley should sing 'As Long as You're Mine,' you two would sound wonderful together." Erik was still fiddling with the music book for the show after he finished his story and looked at Jenny hoping she would be excited about what she had just heard.

Jenny thought it was a joke and laughed, "I haven't sung in front of an audience since 5th Grade, plus I have crippling stage fright! No way, no how!" Jenny turned and was about to exit the stage and grab her things to leave when Erik stopped her.

"Look I'll rehearse with you everyday," he pleaded, "don't worry! I've even received an invitation to the ball, so I'll be there and so will your friends. I haven't heard a voice like yours in quite sometime and I believe you should share it with the world, not keep it hidden." Erik looked at her and did something she had never seen him do before; he was pleading with her, not verbally, but with his eyes. The sad, dark eyes that had once despised her were now pleading with her.

Jenny though it over for a moment; she did love to sing and if she agreed to do it, she would have the man who mentored the great Christine Daaé teaching her how to sing. How could she say no? "Alright, I'll do it, but on one condition: you have to promise me that you will be at the ball and you'll be the one playing the piano for Hadley and I."

Erik smiled, stepped toward her and held her hands in his as he responded, "I promise I'll be there for you," he let go of her hands and quietly continued so Jenny couldn't hear what he was about to say, "I'll always be there for you." Erik made his way over to the Stage Right wing where there was a piano for them to rehearse with. "Okay Miss O'Hara, let's get started."

Jenny still had butterflies fluttering around in her stomach from when Erik was holding her hands; he had a surprisingly soft touch for such a rigid man. Erik pulled the piano out to the stage, sat down and said "I assume you know the words to the song, you have been working on the show for quite sometime now and I have seen your iPod, _Wicked_ songs are some of the top played; so no excuses, let's begin."

Erik's fingers deftly started to play the beautiful piece and Jenny started to sing "_Kiss me too fiercefully, hold me too tight, I need help believing you're with me tonight, my wildest dreamings could not foresee, lying beside you with you wanting me and just for this moment as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline and if it turns out its over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine._" Jenny looked to Erik as she finished hoping for some sign of approval. Erik looked at her, smiled, and then nodded in approval.

His dominating voice began to sing and as he did, Jenny felt entranced by his voice "_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes, somehow I've fallen in under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell_." As they began to sing together, they looked into each other's eyes; Jenny saw the years of pain and loneliness that he went through and instantly she saw how he began to soften up as their voices blended together in harmony. What she didn't realize was that Erik was thinking about how he had finally found someone he could be comfortable with.

The duo finished on the last few lines still gazing into each other's eyes, "_Borrow the moonlight until it is through, and know I'll be here holding you, as long as you're mine_." They finished in perfect harmony and Erik got up from behind the piano, walked over to Jenny and said, "That was beautiful, I haven't heard someone sing like that in the longest time. I really don't think we'll need to fix it, we can continue to rehearse at the lair whenever you want to. In the meantime, let's go home." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the basement where the tunnel was.

Jenny had no idea why he was holding her hand, but she didn't mind; she felt secure when she was with him. They made there way to the car and Erik opened the door to the passenger side and waited for Jenny to get in before he closed it for her. When Erik started the car, Jenny saw that it was almost 2:30 am; "That's why I'm exhausted," Jenny thought to herself as they pulled away from the theatre and went towards Coney Island. They had sort of a long ride back to the lair and before Jenny knew it, she was asleep.

Jenny awoke to the black Ferrari coming to a stop and as she started to recover from her grogginess, she felt something around her body; it was Erik's arm. She didn't realize it, but she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Erik's arm was draped around her back and under her arm, until his hand rested on her stomach. Jenny loved how it felt and didn't want to move, so she listened to her inner six year old and pretended to be asleep so he would have to carry her into bed.

Erik realized Jenny was still asleep, so he got out of the car, careful not to disturb her "slumber" and carefully closed his door. He went over to the passenger side, carefully picked her up and carried her into the lair like a baby. Much to Jenny's surprise, Erik had no problem carrying her inside, or opening doors whilst she was in his arms. He was very strong for someone who had been around for such a long time.

Erik got to Jenny's room and gently placed her down on the bed. He left the room, but came back a minute later. Erik sat down by Jenny's feet so her could take off her sandals before he tucked her into her bed. When he finished, he rose from the bed, but he wasn't fully standing up. Erik bent over and kissed Jenny softly on the cheek, "Goodnight, my sweet Angel of Music," he whispered as he was about to leave the room, but before he could get two steps away from the bed, Jenny pretended to wake up and grabbed his wrist.

Jenny had no idea why she was going to say what she was about to say, but she was so exhausted because she hadn't been sleeping well that she didn't think twice before saying it. "Erik,'" she said groggily, "Will you stay with me? I get scared and lonely in here all by myself at night." In truth, Jenny just needed someone to cuddle with and she knew Elphie wouldn't be up for that; so her only other option was Erik.

Erik turned and faced her with a puzzled and hesitant look on his face, but after a few seconds he replied, "Um, alright, I'll be right back," as he backed out of the room a little wary. As soon as he left, Jenny hopped out of bed to get her pajamas, a tank top and a pair of Soffe shorts, on and decided to keep her makeup on because she couldn't find her makeup remover.

Erik returned five minutes later in a white t-shirt and sweatpants; Jenny had heard that he never slept from Meg because he would be up at all hours of the night composing and would have no time for sleep. His mask was still on and Jenny was dying to ask him to take it off, but she respected his privacy and kept al thoughts of the mask out of her head. She didn't want to be pushy and lose a possible friendship with him. Erik stayed silent as he looked around the room uncomfortably.

Jenny had no idea why she was about to do this, "Do I have feelings for him," she thought to herself, "I mean he kidnapped me for god sakes, how could I possibly feel something for him?" She knew that Erik probably didn't have feelings for her whatsoever and he was only going to stay with her tonight because he felt guilty about the past few days. On the other hand, she was also starting to develop strong feelings for Hadley; he was so sweet and kind, he knew exactly how to treat a woman, and on top of that, he made her feel special.

Jenny was so exhausted and just couldn't think anymore, so she climbed into her bed and surprisingly Erik followed suit. Jenny made room for him as he scooted awkwardly onto the bed next to her. Up to this point he still hadn't said a word and Jenny could tell how uncomfortable he felt, so she attempted to fix that and said, "Look all I need is for someone to act as my teddy bear; this isn't weird, we're just friends. I'd have Elphie do it, but she hates when try to use her as a stuffed animal." Jenny hoped it would make him feel slightly comfortable in the situation.

Erik seemed to relax and said, "Oh okay, I understand; I thought you just wanted me for my body." Jenny giggled and proceeded to hit him with one of her pillows; it was so out of character for him to joke with her like that, but she loved that he was starting to lighten up a bit. After she fixed her pillow, she proceeded to find her niche in his body.

Erik did not want to lie down, so Jenny made do and snuggled in right by his chest, took his arm and put it around herself. When she found her spot, Erik situated himself to where he was comfortable and rested his head on top hers. She craned her neck up and kissed his cold, unmasked cheek goodnight. "Thank you – for everything I mean. When you kidnapped me, I thought it was the end of my life, but I realized that my life hadn't begun until I started this crazy adventure with you. I've learned from you that I can still sing and possibly get over my crippling stage fright." She couldn't believe what she had just said, but every word of it was true.

By the silence for a minute, Jenny could tell that he was stunned, but finally Erik sighed, "You're welcome. Remind me to tell you something in the morning." Jenny hoped she was going to get a better reaction to her pouring her heart out to him, but took what she got.

She was so exhausted that she could barley muster up enough energy to respond, "Alright." Before she knew it, she was fast asleep in the arms of her angel.

Jenny slept solidly until 9 am and although she had only slept about four and a half hours, it was the best sleep she had ever had. She rolled over to say good morning to Erik and saw he was gone; she figured he would have only stayed until she fell asleep anyways. Jenny got out of bed to go find Erik and walked around the lair until she saw him sitting at his organ just staring at it. Jenny made her way over to him and jokingly said, "What's the big idea? I thought you were going to stay with me the whole night."

Erik was getting used to her sarcastic ways and responded, "I was with you all night, I only left you about ten minutes ago. I actually slept for the first time in years believe it or not."

Jenny smiled at him and asked, "You said you wanted to tell me something before I went to sleep last night, what was it?"

Erik was secretive and quick to reply, "Oh yes I did, but I'm going to wait until Saturday night. Would you care to rehearse?" Erik went over to his piano, took out his sheet music, and sat down before Jenny could even respond.

Jenny followed his footsteps and said "Oh yes, I'm going to need all the rehearsal I can get!" She stood next to Erik at the piano and began running though "As Long As You're Mine." Surprisingly enough the rehearsal was flawless and he seemed pleased. "Do you want to run through that again? I feel like I could use some more practice," Jenny said as they finished the song.

Erik gave her a confused look, "Jenny that was spectacular, its Broadway ready. You'll really just need to rehearse with Hadley from here on out so you can get your harmonies down, but other than that my work here is done. There is nothing for me to fix for you, you have an incredible voice." Erik looked up at Jenny's glowing smile; she had never been complimented like that before and coming from such a talented person, it meant a lot to her.

Erik was about to get up to go about his day, but Jenny had an idea; she wanted to show Erik she was able to play piano too, so before he could get up, Jenny said "Wait here, I'll be right back! I want to show you something." Erik obeyed and Jenny ran out of the lair and to her room to get her _Once_ music book. She absolutely loved the show and the music so much, that after she had seen the show it inspired her to learn how to play piano. She could only play a few songs, but the ones she knew how to play she had mastered.

Jenny walked back into Erik's music room and handed him his acoustic guitar off of one of the guitar stands in the room. "I hope you can follow along," she said as she showed him the music and lyrics to "Falling Slowly."

Erik stared at it for a moment and when he was ready he said, "Seems easy enough, lets do it." Jenny left the music with him since she knew the song by heart and took her seat at the piano. Erik walked over and stood by Jenny so he could watch her directions. She started playing and nodded for him to start singing, "_I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that_," then Jenny started to sing along with him "_words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react" _Then Erik started playing his guitar as if he'd known the song his entire life, "_games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out,"_

Erik and Jenny continued on with the song and as they sang, they held eye contact and when they reached the lyrics "_well you have suffered enough and warred with yourself it's time that you've won,"_ the words spoke to them. Jenny had suffered for almost 11 years with her arm and Erik has suffered ever since he was a young boy in the 1800's; his mother made him mask his deformity, the only woman he ever loved was afraid of him, and his own son feared him for their first few years together.

Their eyes broke contact for a few seconds, but at the end of the song their eyes met just like they had the night before and the same connection was there, but this time something different happened after the song had ended; Erik did something Jenny never would have thought he would do in a million years.

Erik put his guitar down without breaking their eye contact and gently took her hands in his to help her to her feet. Before Jenny knew it, his long arms pulled her into his cold, chiseled body in a tight, but not forceful grip. She felt safe and secure pressed up against him as he caressed the nape of her neck and leaned in to kiss her. Erik placed his lips passionately upon hers and Jenny melted by the touch of his cool lips. Jenny's arms wrapped around his waist and her hands started to explore his body. Her left hand traveled up his torso and found its way to his cold and unforgiving mask. She rested her hand there as if she was saying that she didn't care about what he looked liked underneath.

As they kissed, it was as if the world stood still and they were the only two people left on the planet. Jenny wanted the kiss to last forever, but like all great things, it had to come to an end. Erik let go of her and darted out of the room; it sounded like he was crying. Jenny tried to call out after him, but she was still in shock from what had just happened and couldn't get a word out. Not even a week ago was she kidnapped by this man who made death threats against her if she tried to escape, but now he just kissed her and it was the most amazing kiss she had ever experienced. Then after all that he runs away and disappears without saying anything; what was with him?

Jenny could not believe what had just happened and thanks to their little kiss she was now torn between Hadley and Erik. She never thought she would ever feel something for Erik but now she was having a change of heart.

**And that's the end of Chapter 9! I want to know what you guys think so keep those reviews coming! Oh and I also want to know who y'all are shipping; Jadley (Hadley and Jenny) or Jerik (Jenny and Erik). Please feel free to PM me, I love chatting about my story and I've got great things coming up for future chapters so keep reading. I'm sorry for lack of updates too; this summer has been insanely busy for me! Thanks for reading and keep favoriting/adding the story to alerts!**


End file.
